


Being Romantic...  I Think

by faraday682



Series: Digestive Problems within the Hidden Leaf [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Premature Ejaculation, Reverse cowgirl position, Scat, Sex, Soiling, Squirting, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682
Summary: A simple make out session with Temari goes well in Naruto's favor.
Relationships: Temari/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Digestive Problems within the Hidden Leaf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Original Version

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and its characters belong to their respective creators and owners. I am not the original author; this story was originally posted [here](https://nyou.animegirldesp.org/nf/viewstory.php?sid=708) on December 19, 2013 by ruffryder.

With the Fourth Shinobi War over, the world was at peace once more, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. Good things were coming his way with what he learned soon after the war: in a few more months, Tsunade would step down and he would be the next Hokage. He was currently in his rugged down apartment surprisingly with the sand kunoichi, Temari. The two had developed a secret relationship that had gone for a couple of weeks since the war ended, telling nobody of their relationships. The two were passionately kissing on his couch when Temari felt her stomach gurgle. She stopped and groaned. A worried look was shown on Naruto's face.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked. He was pretty nervous with Temari being his first girlfriend, and all the kissing and other things were new to him.

“No, it's... nothing,” Temari replied. She didn't want to worry him, but her stomach was bothering her for sometime now, and he didn't need to know that.

"It's nothing. Everything's fine," she assured him. He started to protest, but she silenced him the only way she could – kissing him. It seemed to calm him down, and they resumed until she groaned again, wrapping around her rumbling abdomen. She silently cursed herself for eating at the Akimichi's restaurant devouring all the meat from the Korean barbecue they had, but why of all times did this had to happen now.

"Okay, you just said I'm not doing anything wrong, yet you sound uncomfortable," he said, frowning. Temari wracked her brain, trying to think of a good excuse not knowing what to say. It would be incredibly awkward, and she didn't want to ruin the moment, but her agitated stomach was telling her that either she had to poop or a really big fart was approaching.

**_Rruugggggmmbbble!_ **

Her grip around her stomach tightened, as warm pain built in her lower abdomen.

“Ugh... Naruto, I'm sorry.” Temari placed her hand quickly to his face, covering his nose and surprising the blonde, as he watched her lean towards him, wondering what she meant.

**PPPHHHHhhrrRRRRRRAAAAAAaavvVVOORRT – SSSSSSSsssLLLAAaarrRRSSsshhHHHHHTTTTT!**

A violently bassy fart buzzed from between Temari’s plump butt cheeks, and doused the couch with an intense heat. She sighed as the feeling of relief was amazing, even though the smell wasn't pleasant, but to get it out of her system made up for it. A struggled cough brought her out of her daze reminding her where she was currently. She looked at her boyfriend, her hand still covering the lower part of his face only seeing his widened eyes. The look made her heart rate rise.

"Was he grossed out?" she thought. "Did he hate me? What was she going to do?" His voice suddenly brought her out of her thoughts how could she face him.

"Temari, I asked if you're feeling alright." He cupped her face trying to make her look at him. She honestly couldn’t even muster an answer. Did he think she was sick?

**_Bbbllrrrrrrrrggggggllllrrrrlrlrlrppp!_ **

Her stomach gurgled once again, making her blush.

"I kinda... have... a stomach ache." She felt like a child with the way she was talking. Naruto started to chuckle, causing Temari to glare at him, not finding anything funny.

"If it hurts, then just let it out. I don't care," he stated. Temari looked at him blandly, thinking he couldn't be serious.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna gross you out or anything." She really wasn't sure about this.

"Temari, I want you to feel comfortable around me. Our relationship isn't going to end just cause of some silly thing. Go ahead and let it out," he said. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Whatever. It's your funeral. Alright, I got one. Wait..." She bit her lip through a half-smile, and leaned sideways lifting her butt from the couch.

**PPPPLLLLRRRAAAAAFSSSSSHHHHHTTTTPPPPLllloooorrrmmmffff... SSPLLLARRTTT!!!**

Temari let out another spray of foul gas, heating up the seat more and filling the small room with more vile fumes.

“Whoo man!” she exclaimed about how much better she felt, and the odor that seeped out from her.

“Oh god, that one reeks! I’m so sorry!” She blushed, seeing Naruto fan the air.

"Like I said before, it doesn't bother me," he said. Temari smiled, but she felt her stomach rumble again.

" _Why am I so gassy today?_ " she wondered to herself before speaking. "I needed let go one more, okay?” He nodded, still trying to fan away the eggy fumes.

**BBBRRrrrrrrrVvvvvvVVVvvvvvVVVVvvvvVVPTPTPTttptTPTTPTTTT!!**

The 8 second ripper vibrated violently against the couch, and came with a nasty moistness to it.

"That sounded kinda wet," he said after hearing the fart.

"It's nothing to worry about. I think that's all of it for now," she smirked.

"Aww, I guess that means the show's over," he pouted. Temari raised her eyebrow.

" _Was he being serious?_ " she thought. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto just grinned at her. For some reason, it felt like a rush of excitement – like she wanted to continue this. He leaned towards her flushing face and whispered huskily.

"I mean, there's gotta be more left.” He looked down at her stomach, placed both hands on it, and started to circle it slowly with his two thumbs. Temari started to moan at his touch, she didn’t know why he was doing this or where he learned this but it sure damn felt good and she wanted it to continue. If she played her cards right this could turn to her favor for dominance.

"So let me get this straight. The great Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, my boyfriend, has a fart fetish?” She said, moving closer towards him so she could straddle his waist. Her face was so close to his with anticipating lust in her eyes.

“I guess you could say I do," he replied, smiling. He kissed her, stroking his tongue along hers. A long moan rumbled inside her chest – a sound of pleasure. He dipped his face down and kissed her neck with lips, as he caressed her flesh, opening and sucking on the rapidly beating pulse beneath her jaw. She tilted her head to allow him better access. Grunting a thanks, he started making a trail with his tongue along the column of her throat and up to her chin. Pressing a kiss to her covered mouth, he could feel her lips part eagerly waiting for his. He pulled away and proceeded to nibble her earlobe.

"Are you satisfied, my love?" Naruto whispered. She struggled to answer as he went back to kissing and licking her neck.

"Yes, I am," she gasped, feeling his teeth slightly sink in her skin. “Now, it’s my turn. I gotta a whole lot of gas wanting out of my system, and I know someone who’s gonna enjoy it.”

“Guess today's my lucky day.” He returned to her lips, and started a slow gentle kiss. He ran his hands down her back to her firm ass which he gave a gentle squeeze making her giggle against his lips.

"You have no idea.”

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppttttttttttttTTTTTTTTTPPTPTPTPT!!**

Temari’s fart buzzed and sputtered against her boyfriend's thigh. She held back that one for a while just for him, wanting it to be special.

"You like that one?" she teased, placing one last kiss to his lips. She began to traveled down to his neck, and kissed and nibbled on the tanned skin while her hands wander under his shirt to feel his muscled torso.

“Can I request another?” He couldn’t believe what he was saying. He almost lost control when she farted on his lap. The feeling was amazing; he needed more.

"Alright, I got another one. Sure you can handle it?" she whispered.

“Please, Temari, don’t make me beg.” he said, his body shaking before thinking, " _Damn her and her seductive ways._ "

“Listen,” she whispered.

**PPLLOOOOOOOOROOOOORRRRRTTTSSSSHHHHHHSPLAAAATTT!!! PPPREEEEEEESSSSHHHHHHHAAARRRRPPPPTTTT!!!!**

“Damn, that one came out with force." Temari giggled. Naruto wasted no time; his mouth was back on hers. They were both moaning and gasping for breath, their mouths not willing to part for more than a split second. He caressed her jaw, angling her face to deepen the kiss, and then slowly slid his hand down her neck, lightly tracing over her throat to her collarbone. His hand continued south, his wrist brushing over the curve of her breast and causing him to gulp.

"Is this… ok?" he asked. Temari looked up at him and giggled at his nervousness, his eyes wide with lustfully nervous anticipation. She took a long, deep breath and then finally nodded her head. Naruto lifted his head, his breath halting in his throat, as he watched his hand slowly drift over Temari's breast. It was so soft and overfilled his large hand. His pulse quickened and his fingers flexed, squeezing over the large mound, and he released his held breath in a long, almost agonized sigh.

" _Wow, this feels incredible!_ " Naruto shouted in his head.

"Naruto," Temari moaned. Her bowels began to fill with gas again, but her mind wasn't on that now. His hands were gentle yet insistent, tender but still demanding as he explored one breast and then the other. He lowered his head and brushed his lips back over hers while the tips of his fingers slowly slipped beneath Temari's black kimono. While his tongue leisurely licked over her lips and then inside her mouth, he stroked the pads of his fingers around her nipple, flicking the sensitive peak and eliciting a delicious squeak from Temari's mouth. She was so responsive, wiggling against his hips and moaning erotically, making his groin tighten inside his boxers. He deepened the kiss by sucking on her tongue, and then removed his hand from her breasts. His hand inched down her body, finally resting on her slender stomach that still bubbled with gas. He rubbed his thumbs on her stomach wanting more of her wonderful fragrance.

**_BUUUBGUURGLE_ **

"Sounds like a big one," he said eagerly through the kissed.

"I think you're right."

**_BBBBLLUUUUMMM-GGLLURRRRRRRRRRGLE_ **

"Oh boy," she grunted.

**BBBRRRrrrrrRRUUUuuuuummmMMMMFFFFF! PPPPPHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAT! BRUUUMF POOOORRRRRRT!**

Temari could feel his erection between her legs. It was startling at first, the foreign feeling making her a little nervous, but then heat flooded her body, knowing that he was like that because of her. She enjoyed hearing him groan when she farted, the sound igniting her blood even further. But then she knew that she had to stop; her stomach was telling her the next fart wasn’t gonna be pretty.

"Naruto, we gotta stop," she said, breathing heavily against her lips.

"Why?" he pouted. Temari laughed almost painfully, and leaned her forehead against his.

"Because the next thing that's gonna come out of my butt might come with a little surprise."

**RRRGGGLLLLBBBBLLLLL**

“I really gotta go, okay?” Her stomach and bowels continued to rumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh... sorry," he said sadly; he wished they didn’t have to stop. His body was raging with lust and he didn't want to relinquish the moment with her, afraid that they wouldn’t be doing anything like this ever again.

"Hey, don’t be sad. Maybe when I'm finished, we can resume where we left off. If I have anymore, that is,” she said, seeing his sadden expression. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her body, as he placed his head against her breast and sighed contentedly against her. Temari could still feel his arousal pressing against her backside, and she had to resist the urge to wiggle against it. His hair was tickling her breast, while they sat enjoying the silence between them.

"I can hear the little bubbles your stomach's making," Naruto whispered, as his hold on her tightened, and Temari laughed, nodding her head.

“Naruto, I can’t sit like this forever. I gotta poop," she added. His hands slid slowly to her waist then to her stomach, his fingers rubbing her stomach gently.

"Mmm, are you trying make me shit myself? I’m trying to hold back this huge load from messing my panties and ruining your pants, but you're making things a bit hard," Temari moaned. She wouldn’t admit it though she was enjoying it. Naruto’s hands went back to her backside, cupping her large cheeks gracefully, and began to massage them. Temari moved against his body, unconsciously rubbing her butt against his groin and causing him to groan.

"Don't do that," he rasped and then lightly pinched her rear. She giggled.

“Well, stop trying to make me more desperate than I already am, and let me go.” She was gritting her teeth against the pleasure that shot through her body, but also trying to hold back a huge fart that was asking for release for what seemed like hours or much worse.

"Sorry," he breathed, but he wasn't really sorry. If anything, he wanted her to do was fart for him again one more time. He looked up to her face, seeing her look back waiting for him to let her go. His hand reached back, wanting to squeeze her rear again, but she caught his hand quickly, moving it back in front of her.

"Just try to hold it," he said, removing his hand from hers and moving back to her butt.

"N-Naruto I can practically feel a turtle-head," she pleaded, moaning when his fingers teased her ass-cheeks.

"Then one more fart. Just this last time. Please," he asked in a heated whisper, then biting her nipple. Temari gasped in pain from the bite. She guess she could blast one more from him, knowing there would definitely be a stain in her panties after.

“Fine. Only cause I love you.” She gave a quick kiss before resting her forehead against his. A uncomfortable groan was heard from Temari’s stomach. before silence once again greeted them.

**BBBBBBBBbbbbOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrpppppPPPPPPPPPPT!**

The sounds that erupted from her butt muffled on Naruto’s lap, as the smell started to surround them. Naruto grunted, as Temari’s butt vibrated against his member. He came hard, spurting hot semen through his boxers. Temari could feel the sticky substance against her thigh, she looked down, seeing the wet mark grow slightly large in his pants. His flushed face had embarrassment written all over. She laughed, even furthering his embarrassment.

“Well you certainly enjoyed that. Now if you don’t mind, the queen has a meeting with her white porcelain throne.” She got up and headed to the bathroom, leaving the blonde haired ninja alone on the couch. Naruto sighed, looking at his ruined pants.

“I have the best girlfriend ever.” He got up from the couch walking to his room as he needed to find new underwear and pants.


	2. Alternate Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version has an alternate continuation written by me, not the original author.

With the Fourth Shinobi War over, the world was at peace once more, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. Good things were coming his way with what he learned soon after the war: in a few more months, Tsunade would step down and he would be the next Hokage. He was currently in his rugged down apartment surprisingly with the sand kunoichi, Temari. The two had developed a secret relationship that had gone for a couple of weeks since the war ended, telling nobody of their relationships. The two were passionately kissing on his couch when Temari felt her stomach gurgle. She stopped and groaned. A worried look was shown on Naruto's face.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked. He was pretty nervous with Temari being his first girlfriend, and all the kissing and other things were new to him.

"No, it's... nothing," Temari replied. She didn't want to worry him, but her stomach was bothering her for sometime now, and he didn't need to know that.

"It's nothing. Everything's fine," she assured him. He started to protest, but she silenced him the only way she could — kissing him. It seemed to calm him down, and they resumed until she groaned again, wrapping around her rumbling abdomen. She silently cursed herself for eating at the Akimichi's restaurant devouring all the meat from the Korean barbecue they had, but why of all times did this had to happen now.

"Okay, you just said I'm not doing anything wrong, yet you sound uncomfortable," he said, frowning. Temari wracked her brain, trying to think of a good excuse not knowing what to say. It would be incredibly awkward, and she didn't want to ruin the moment, but her agitated stomach was telling her that either she had to poop or a really big fart was approaching.

**_Rruugggggmmbbble!_ **

Her grip around her stomach tightened, as warm pain built in her lower abdomen.

"Ugh... Naruto, I'm sorry." Temari placed her hand quickly to his face, covering his nose and surprising the blonde, as he watched her lean towards him, wondering what she meant.

**PPPHHHHhhrrRRRRRRAAAAAAaavvVVOORRT-SSSSSSSsssLLLAAaarrRRSSsshhHHHHHTTTTT!**

A violently bassy fart buzzed from between Temari's plump butt cheeks, and doused the couch with an intense heat. She sighed as the feeling of relief was amazing, even though the smell wasn't pleasant, but to get it out of her system made up for it. A struggled cough brought her out of her daze reminding her where she was currently. She looked at her boyfriend, her hand still covering the lower part of his face only seeing his widened eyes. The look made her heart rate rise.

" _Was he grossed out?_ " she thought. " _Did he hate me? What was she going to do?_ " 

His voice suddenly brought her out of her thoughts how could she face him. "Temari, I asked if you're feeling alright." He cupped her face trying to make her look at him. She honestly couldn't even muster an answer. Did he think she was sick?

**_Bbbllrrrrrrrrggggggllllrrrrlrlrlrppp!_ **

Her stomach gurgled once again, making her blush.

"I kinda... have... a stomach ache." She felt like a child with the way she was talking. Naruto started to chuckle, causing Temari to glare at him, not finding anything funny.

"If it hurts, then just let it out. I don't care," he stated. Temari looked at him blandly. " _He couldn't be serious._ "

"Are you sure? I don't wanna gross you out or anything." She really wasn't sure about this.

"Temari, I want you to feel comfortable around me. Our relationship isn't going to end just cause of some silly thing. Go ahead and let it out," he said. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Whatever. It's your funeral. Alright, I got one. Wait..." She bit her lip through a half-smile, and leaned sideways lifting her butt from the couch.

**PPPPLLLLRRRAAAAAFSSSSSHHHHHTTTTPPPPLllloooorrrmmmffff... SSPLLLARRTTT!!!**

Temari let out another spray of foul gas, heating up the seat more and filling the small room with more vile fumes.

"Whoo man!" she exclaimed about how much better she felt, and the odor that seeped out from her.

"Oh god, that one reeks! I'm so sorry!" She blushed, seeing Naruto fan the air.

"Like I said before, it doesn't bother me," he said. Temari smiled, but she felt her stomach rumble again.

" _Why am I so gassy today?_ " she wondered to herself before speaking. "I need let go one more, okay?" He nodded, still trying to fan away the eggy fumes.

**BBBRRrrrrrrrVvvvvvVVVvvvvvVVVVvvvvVVPTPTPTttptTPTTPTTTT!!**

The 8 second ripper vibrated violently against the couch, and came with a nasty moistness to it.

"That sounded kinda wet," he said after hearing the fart.

"It's nothing to worry about. I think that's all of it for now," she smirked.

"Aww, I guess that means the show's over," he pouted. Temari raised her eyebrow.

" _Was he being serious?_ " she thought. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto just grinned at her. For some reason, it felt like a rush of excitement—like she wanted to continue this. He leaned towards her flushing face and whispered huskily.

"I mean, there's gotta be more left." He looked down at her stomach, placed both hands on it, and started to circle it slowly with his two thumbs. Temari started to moan at his touch, she didn't know why he was doing this or where he learned this but it sure damn felt good and she wanted it to continue. If she played her cards right this could turn to her favor for dominance.

"So let me get this straight. The great Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, my boyfriend, has a fart fetish?" she said, moving closer towards him so she could straddle his waist. Her face was so close to his with anticipating lust in her eyes.

"I guess you could say I do," he replied, smiling. He kissed her, stroking his tongue along hers. A long moan rumbled inside her chest—a sound of pleasure. He dipped his face down and kissed her neck with lips, as he caressed her flesh, opening and sucking on the rapidly beating pulse beneath her jaw. She tilted her head to allow him better access. Grunting a thanks, he started making a trail with his tongue along the column of her throat and up to her chin. Pressing a kiss to her covered mouth, he could feel her lips part eagerly waiting for his. He pulled away and proceeded to nibble her earlobe.

"Are you satisfied, my love?" Naruto whispered. She struggled to answer as he went back to kissing and licking her neck.

"Yes, I am," she gasped, feeling his teeth slightly sink in her skin. "Now, it's my turn. I gotta a whole lot of gas wanting out of my system, and I know someone who's gonna enjoy it."

"Guess today's my lucky day." He returned to her lips, and started a slow gentle kiss. He ran his hands down her back to her firm ass which he gave a gentle squeeze making her giggle against his lips.

"You have no idea."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppttttttttttttTTTTTTTTTPPTPTPTPT!!**

Temari's fart buzzed and sputtered against her boyfriend's thigh. She held back that one for a while just for him, wanting it to be special.

"You like that one?" she teased, placing one last kiss to his lips. She began to traveled down to his neck, and kissed and nibbled on the tanned skin while her hands wander under his shirt to feel his muscled torso.

"Can I request another?" He couldn't believe what he was saying. He almost lost control when she farted on his lap. The feeling was amazing; he needed more.

"Alright, I got another one. Sure you can handle it?" she whispered.

"Please, Temari, don't make me beg." he said, his body shaking before thinking, " _Damn her and her seductive ways._ "

"Listen," she whispered.

**PPLLOOOOOOOOROOOOORRRRRTTTSSSSHHHHHHSPLAAAATTT!!! PPPREEEEEEESSSSHHHHHHHAAARRRRPPPPTTTT!!!!**

"Damn, that one came out with force," Temari giggled. Naruto wasted no time; his mouth was back on hers. They were both moaning and gasping for breath, their mouths not willing to part for more than a split second. He caressed her jaw, angling her face to deepen the kiss, and then slowly slid his hand down her neck, lightly tracing over her throat to her collarbone. His hand continued south, his wrist brushing over the curve of her breast and causing him to gulp.

"Is this… ok?" he asked. Temari looked up at him and giggled at his nervousness, his eyes wide with lustfully nervous anticipation. She took a long, deep breath and then finally nodded her head. Naruto lifted his head, his breath halting in his throat, as he watched his hand slowly drift over Temari's breast. It was so soft and overfilled his large hand. His pulse quickened and his fingers flexed, squeezing over the large mound, and he released his held breath in a long, almost agonized sigh.

" _Wow, this feels incredible!_ " Naruto shouted in his head.

"Naruto," Temari moaned. Her bowels began to fill with gas again, but her mind wasn't on that now. His hands were gentle yet insistent, tender but still demanding as he explored one breast and then the other. He lowered his head and brushed his lips back over hers while the tips of his fingers slowly slipped beneath Temari's black kimono. While his tongue leisurely licked over her lips and then inside her mouth, he stroked the pads of his fingers around her nipple, flicking the sensitive peak and eliciting a delicious squeak from Temari's mouth. She was so responsive, wiggling against his hips and moaning erotically, making his groin tighten inside his boxers. He deepened the kiss by sucking on her tongue, and then removed his hand from her breasts. His hand inched down her body, finally resting on her slender stomach that still bubbled with gas. He rubbed his thumbs on her stomach wanting more of her wonderful fragrance.

**_BUUUBGUURGLE!_ **

"Sounds like a big one," he said eagerly through the kissed.

"I think you're right."

**_BBBBLLUUUUMMM-GGLLURRRRRRRRRRGLE!_ **

"Oh boy," she grunted.

**BBBRRRrrrrrRRUUUuuuuummmMMMMFFFFF! PPPPPHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAT! BRUUUMF POOOORRRRRRT!**

Temari could feel his erection between her legs. It was startling at first, the foreign feeling making her a little nervous, but then heat flooded her body, knowing that he was like that because of her. She enjoyed hearing him groan when she farted, the sound igniting her blood even further. But then she knew that she had to stop; her stomach was telling her the next fart wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Naruto, we gotta stop," she said, breathing heavily against her lips.

"Why?" he pouted. Temari laughed almost painfully, and leaned her forehead against his.

"Because the next thing that's gonna come out of my butt might come with a little surprise."

**RRRGGGLLLLBBBBLLLLL**

"I really gotta go, okay?" Her stomach and bowels continued to rumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh... sorry," he said sadly; he wished they didn't have to stop. His body was raging with lust and he didn't want to relinquish the moment with her, afraid that they wouldn't be doing anything like this ever again.

"Hey, don't be sad. Maybe when I'm finished, we can resume where we left off. If I have anymore, that is," she said, seeing his sadden expression. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her body, as he placed his head against her breast and sighed contentedly against her. Temari could still feel his arousal pressing against her backside, and she had to resist the urge to wiggle against it. His hair was tickling her breast, while they sat enjoying the silence between them.

"I can hear the little bubbles your stomach's making," Naruto whispered, as his hold on her tightened, and Temari laughed, nodding her head.

"Naruto, I can't sit like this forever. I gotta poop," she added. His hands slid slowly to her waist then to her stomach, his fingers rubbing her stomach gently.

"Mmm, are you trying make me shit myself? I'm trying to hold back this huge load from messing my panties and ruining your pants, but you're making things a bit hard," Temari moaned. She wouldn't admit it though she was enjoying it. Naruto's hands went back to her backside, cupping her large cheeks gracefully, and began to massage them. Temari moved against his body, unconsciously rubbing her butt against his groin and causing him to groan.

"Don't do that," he rasped and then lightly pinched her rear. She giggled.

"Well, stop trying to make me more desperate than I already am, and let me go." She was gritting her teeth against the pleasure that shot through her body, but also trying to hold back a huge fart that was asking for release for what seemed like hours or much worse.

"Sorry," he breathed, but he wasn't really sorry. If anything, he wanted her to do was fart for him again one more time. He looked up to her face, seeing her look back waiting for him to let her go. His hand reached back, wanting to squeeze her rear again, but she caught his hand quickly, moving it back in front of her.

"Just try to hold it," he said, removing his hand from hers and moving back to her butt.

"N-Naruto I can practically feel a turtle-head," she pleaded, moaning when his fingers teased her ass-cheeks.

"Then one more fart. Just this last time. Please," he asked in a heated whisper, then biting her nipple. Temari gasped in pain from the bite. She guess she could blast one more from him, knowing there would definitely be a stain in her panties after.

"Fine. Only cause I love you." She gave a quick kiss before resting her forehead against his. A uncomfortable groan was heard from Temari's stomach. before silence once again greeted them.

**BBBBBBBBbbbbOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrpppppPPPPPPPPPPT!**

The sounds that erupted from her butt muffled on Naruto's lap, as the smell started to surround them. Naruto grunted, as Temari's butt vibrated against his member. He came hard, spurting hot semen through his boxers. Temari could feel the sticky substance against her thigh, she looked down, seeing the wet mark grow slightly large in his pants. His flushed face had embarrassment written all over. She laughed, even furthering his embarrassment.

"Well you certainly enjoyed that. Now if you don't mind, the queen has a meeting with her white porcelain throne." But as she got up, the blonde-haired ninja stood up and wrapped her arms around.

"Naruto!" Temari loudly giggled, as she struggled to free herself. "I'm not joking. I'm about to crap myself." Naruto then brought his mouth down to her left ear, and huskily whispered.

"Now what kind of a boyfriend would I be..." he began as he took off his soiled pants and underwear, revealing his cum-covered erection. "... if I don't get my girl off when she did the same for me?" Then he lifted up her dress, and slid it between her legs, eliciting a moan from Temari's lips. She could tell by the bulge in his pants prior that her boyfriend's member is well above average. However, when she felt her beau's hard dick rub against her clit, she knew that it was going to give her far more pleasure that her fingers ever did.

"As much as I want to continue, I still need to use the toilet," she pointed out, but Naruto would not budge.

"Not until I get you to cum." He started to slowly thrust his member back and forth across her clit back, making her moan all the more. The whole experience before Naruto's urging already made her wet, but now she was drenching. Temari now found herself between two opposing needs: the need to cum from the immense, building pleasure caused by her boyfriend's dick, and the need to relieve the pressure in her gut via a massive shit. However, the longer the teasing went on, the more bearable the latter of those two needs became. Despite knowing that the need to poop would come back with a vengeance, she didn't care at this point. This felt too good

" _You know what? Damn the consequences!_ " Temari turned her head, and lip-locked with Naruto for a few minutes. Upon release, she finally spoke.

"Put it in."

"What?" He responded, shocked. Not moving from her spot, Temari untied her sash, and took off her dress. She left her dress drop to the floor. Now all she wore was her stained panties and her bra displaying her very generous bust.

"Put your dick in, and finish what you started." She then reached down the bottom of her panties to the side. A smile appeared on both ninja's faces. Reaching her hand behind her, Temari grabbed Naruto's dick and aimed it in front of her opening.

"Right there. Nice and slow." Temari remarked. Naruto nodded, and slowly pushed his hips forward. As his cock entered her hot insides, the young adults moaned as they both tensed up. Naruto moaned into her neck while Temari felt her womanhood adjust to her beau's size.

"Your ... your pussy ... feels ... r-really good," Naruto muttered between pants. A slight giggle preceded a smile on the former Suna princess' face.

"Thank you. Your ... dick feel won- ... wonderful too. I think you can start... moving now." Naruto nodded, and began thrusting into her pussy. Temari's moans and flesh meeting flesh were the only sounds in the room. Both began to sweat profusely, as they finally achieved a rhythm. His hands firmly grasping her hips, Naruto redoubled his efforts, and thrusted into Temari's voluptuous ass with greater speed and intensity, making Temari moan even more. " _I can feel him touching my womb! Damn, he's good!_ "

"Oh yes. Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Temari screamed, as her pussy grew wetter.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to." A few minutes later, Temari decided that it was her turn.

"Hey, Naruto," said Temari, causing Naruto to stop. "Sit back down. I'll take it from here." And Naruto complied, sitting back on the couch. Temari placed her hands on the whiskered ninja's knees, as she slowly re-inserted his dick into her vagina. Once filled, she began moving her hips up and down on Naruto's lap. With Naruto's penis now at a more pleasurable angle, Temari could feel herself getting wetter than before. Laying back, Naruto found himself loving this new position, as he got to see his girlfriend's lovely round ass bouncing in front of him, making his dick harder. His member started to throb as Naruto realized that he's getting close.

"Hey, Temari. I am about to..." Naruto tried to warn, before pleasure overtook him again.

"Me too. Let's cum together," Temari replied, to which Naruto nodded. A few seconds later, Temari came, squirting all over Naruto's lap. Her inner wall tightening his cock was the last straw for Naruto, as he let loose and squirted hot cum into her womb. Still cumming, Temari unconsciously relaxed her bladder, and hot pee streamed out of her pussy, and onto the floor. As Temari came down from her high, she started to feel Naruto's semen still filling her, and she looked down to see a slight bulge in her belly.

" _A bonus from being an Uzumaki_ ," Temari thought, slightly amused, as she lifted herself off of Naruto's lap. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sex that has filled the room. She soon caught the scent of ammonia and looked down at the huge, yellow puddle on the floor. She gave a light chuckle; this particular bad habit came about since she started masturbating years ago. Realigning her underwear, she heard Naruto come out of his orgasm-filling coma. She turned around to face Naruto.

"Not bad for a first time," she said while leaning in close to the Uzumaki's face. 

"Thanks! Let's do it again," Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe next time," Temari said before kissing him.

**RRRGGGLLLLBBBBLLLLL!**

Naruto and Temari froze and then slowly parted lips. Both had entirely forgotten what had happened before their first time. The urge to poop now stronger than before, Temari quickly got up, but made no more than four steps, when a severe cramp hit her and her stomach made its loudest grumble yet.

**_BUUUBGUURGLE_ **

Temari tried to move forward, but they remained still. All she could do was remain hunched over, ready to unload possibly the biggest dump of her life.

"Temari!" Naruto screamed, about to get up to help.

"No ... don't move. It's already ... too la—"

**BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrpppppPPPPPPPPPP!**

With that ungodly long fart that interrupted her, Temari released what little control over her bowels she had, and immediately the warm sticky mess filled her panties. Her eyes shot wide open, and she blushed hard, as her accident reached the size of an apple. Another wave kicked in so hard that the soft waste sprayed out of both side of her now ruined panties. It seemed never-ending, as it kept descending from her bottom. Just as she felt another load about to come out, her panties that were sagging from the immense load managed to slide past her plump butt. When she heard the shit-filled underwear hit the floor, semi-solid mass with the consistency of mud shot out of her butthole, and landed on the floor with a disgusting plop, followed by another impressively loud and odorous fart. Temari's bowel distress was now over. The smell of sweat, sex and ammonia that once covered the room was replaced with one that was reminiscent of a sewer.

" _Oh Kami_ ," Temari thought. Embarrassed, Temari picked up her completely ruined panties, and threw them in the trash. She then quickly walked into the bathroom to take a much-needed shower, all while avoiding eye contact with her dumbstruck boyfriend. As Naruto saw Temari leave and close the bathroom door, the resulting slam finally got him out of his stupor.

" _I'm so sorry, Temari_ ," thought Naruto. " _I got to do something for her as an apology!_ " But that was going to have to wait. First, he needed to clean up his girlfriend's mess.


End file.
